hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Threat
Description The Jet Threat is a Hot Wheels casting designed by Larry Wood which debuted in the 1971 Hot Wheels range of vehicles. In the pre-production stages of design it was named 'Jet Dragster'. It features an an enormous jet engine in the front with two large exhaust nozzles in the rear. The cockpit is located at the very back of the car under a small glass canopy. 1971 versions of the Jet Threat were painted in various Spectraflame colors and featured an opening compartment in the middle of the engine which reveals an orange turbine. It was manufactured in Hong Kong and has a blue tinted glass canopy. It was packaged with a decal sheet of a yellow/orange stripe with '15' and an artist's impression of the car. It was also packaged with a plastic 'collectors button'. The Jet Threat was released as a Shell Promo in 1973, a giveaway promotional car handed out to customers at Shell service stations. As with other 1973 cars, it lost its Spectraflame paint which was replaced with enamel paint. To save on cost, the opening turbine compartment on the engine was cast shut. It was also produced in Mexico by CIPSA using the 1973 casting, these releases are extremely rare and are usually found in poor condition (more information below). In 1976, the Jet Threat was released in the Flying Colors series. It was renamed 'Jet Threat II' despite being the exact same casting as the 1973 version. The Jet Threat II was made between 1976 and 1978 and saw two different color-schemes. The Jet Threat has not been seen since 1978, although it has led to two follow-up castings: Jet Threat 3.0 from 2001 and Jet Threat 4.0 from 2007. The Jet Threat was playable in the Hot Wheels: Turbo Racing video game, 1971 Versions The Jet Threat has been released in the 1:64 scale following versions: 1973 Shell Promo Versions The Jet Threat has been released in the 1:64 scale following versions: CIPSA Versions In the early 1970's, the Jet Threat '''was manufactured by CIPSA in Mexico for the Mexican market using the 1973 Shell Promo casting. These versions differ from the regular versions in a couple of small ways. The glass is clear instead of tinted blue, and the wheels are completely different. Despite being manufactured in Mexico, they are still marked with 'Hong Kong' on the base. The '''Jet Threat has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1976-1978 'Jet Threat II' Versions The Jet Threat has been released in the 1:64 scale following versions: Gallery 11JetThreat.jpg|Jet Threat from the Hot Wheels: Turbo Racing video game Jet_Threat_II_-_5383ef.jpg|Well worn Jet Threat II from 1978 Flying Colors See Also *Jet Threat II *Jet Threat 3.0 *Jet Threat 4.0 Category:1971 Hot Wheels Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Shell Promos Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:1973 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Discontinued Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:1976 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:1978 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Flying Colors Category:1978 Flying Colors Category:Jet Threat Cars Category:Central-Drive Cars Category:1:64